La JLU entrena con Goku
by Arcangel Gabriel del 8
Summary: Goku es enviado al mundo DC para entrenar para la batalla contra Piccolo Jr
1. Chapter 1

La JLU entrena con Goku

La liga de la justicia se reponía de su reciente batalla con Darkseid el oscuro dios de Apokolips en la cual Superman combatió al dios oscuro al 100% hasta que fue electrocutado y Luthor fue quien salvo el día dándole o desapareciendo con Darkseid y la ecuación anti-vida. John `s había recibido la comunicación telepática con un tal Kamisama que mandaría a un alumno suyo para derrotar a un enemigo muy poderoso en otro mundo.

En el templo de Dios

Goku se preparaba para el viaje con kamisama al otro mundo, veía a kamisama con un extraño aparato que los mandaría al otro lado.

-¿Goku estás listo?

-Si kamisama.

Goku fue enviado a otra dimensión en otro universo.

Lo que no esperaba era aparecer en una ciudad con cielo oscuro y estilo gótico.

Lady Shiva estaba robando bancos en Gotham City esperando que esto atrajera la atención de Batman ella sabía que podía ganar.

De pronto un niño con cola apareció, los hombres de Shiva se detuvieron y miraron sorprendidos lo que veían.

-¿Quién eres niño?

-Mi nombre es Goku. Por favor señora deje de robar bancos.

-Mocoso atrevido te atreves a darme órdenes.

-Entonces luche contra mí.

Lady Shiva miraba ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tenía interés en pelear contra un niño. Vio que Goku se puso en guardia, tenía que admitir que el mocoso era valiente y veía el espíritu de combate.

-Está bien si quieres sufrir mocoso.

Lady Shiva se colocó en posición.

Tim Drake alias Robin miraba sorprendido lo que pasaba desde el tejado, Lady Shiva era una mortal enemiga y formidable en el combate mano a mano marcial. Estaba listo para intervenir.

Goku y Shiva intercambiaron golpes y patadas, el ser pequeño le daba ventaja en agilidad para compensar su tamaño, pero Shiva era igual de ágil el entrenamiento de Mutaito le había servido para aprender a usar el ki suyo y detectar el del enemigo pero Shiva había aprendido a desarrollar sus sentidos.

"Ya veo eres hábil en el Kempo y Kung Fu"

Sin lo que notara Shiva una sombra estaba acabando con sus hombres de uno a uno.

De un golpe Goku hizo retroceder a Shiva esta giro en el aire para caer en punta de pies en el suelo. Por alguna razón sonrio los dos disfrutaban el combate.

"Estas bien entrenado Goku y tienes experiencia en combate, pero te falta variedad y no depender tanto de tu fuerza"

Goku ataco pero Shiva le conecto un golpe vital en el pecho que le hizo caer dolorido.

("Esa mujer es muy hábil")

De pronto una mano sujeto a Shiva y esta dio una patada al dueño de la mano que fue parada.

Goku miro sorprendido al hombre encapotado.

Shiva soltó una bomba de humo y desapareció.

Batman miro al chico dolorido. Se tocó la capucha.

"Alfred prepara una cama"

Nota:

Lady Shiva es uno de mis personajes favoritos, que muchos niños fanboy rata de Batman no saben aprovechar digan lo que digan el mejor en aprovechar a Batman es Silver y es igual de buena que Batman en el combate mano a mano o quizás más dicho por el propio batman

Detesto esos fics donde Batman es perfecto. No comprenden la esencia de Batman. Un ejemplo es el fic Hijas de la Noche de Drgaon Espectral, yuri y yaoi no van conmigo. No sabe tampoco le potencial de los personajes que usa como Superman o Darkseid.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku comía como si no hubiera mañana, Alfred estaba sombrado 30 platos de comida estaban en la mesa.

Batman también pero escucho atentamente a Goku y sobretodo sobre este Rey Demonio Piccolo, al parecer según Goku Piccolo había dejado descendencia y estaba preparándose para matar a Goku y reclamar el mundo.

Tim estaba igual de asombrado que Alfred pero este chico logro sostener una lucha con Lady Shiva y estuvo cerca de ganar algo que incluso a ellos le había costado mucho.

Batman decidió que era mejor comunicárselo a la Liga de la Justicia.

-¿Así que combaten el crimen de esta ciudad?

-Sí y no es un trabajo sencillo.

Justo escucho una señal de auxilio de Superman en Metropolis en el transmisor de la Liga.

Metropolis

Una ciudad que era el perfecto opuesto de Gotham City tenía su cuota de criminales pero Superman, Supergirl y hasta Krypto el super perro lo frenaban. Era prospera que crecia constantemente.

Se había reconstruido tras la invasión de Darkseid el cruel tirano intergaláctico que estaba buscando desesperadamente la Ecuacion Anti Vida, una fuente de energía que pondrían de rodillas al universo entero.

Lex Luthor genio millonario había entregado la ecuación supuestamente.

Ahora Superman combatia contra John Corben alias Metallo tratando de tener distancia de la kryptonita que tenía como corazón.

Clark pensaba que tras la alianza que tuvieron para derrotar a Darkseid muchos villanos se habrían reformado pero no todos cambiaron algunos como Corben estaban dispuestos a seguir con su vida delictiva.

Sentía lastima por Metallo.

Ahora iba a disparar su visión de calor para poder derrotar a Corben.

Cuando una mano metálica lo agarro por la capa desde atrás y lo tiro al suelo.

Superman miro como la kryptonita, los últimos restos de su mundo natal solo traían muerte.

De pronto unas cuchillas se incrustaron en el pecho de Metallo y explotaron.

Una figura encapotada apareció y con unas cuchillas en cada mano se preparó.

-Batman y Superman matare a los dos de una sola piedra.

De pronto algo lo golpeo.

Batman sonrió.

-No seré tu oponente.

Metallo miro a lo que parecía una nube de color dorado flotando.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

De pronto no vio como un báculo le pego.

Metallo miro y se asombró…un niño le daba problemas.

-Chico no deberías estar en tu casa.

-Me enviaron a entrenar para defender mi hogar

Batman le comunico algo mediante un comunicador que le había dado.

-Goku cuidado con su corazón de kryptonita, hay que quitárselo.

Goku esquivo un golpe, le recordaba a luchar contra la Red Ribbon, empezó a juntar las manos y cargar energía.

"KAME"

De pronto se vio obligado a correr para evitar misiles.

"HAME"

Batman le agarro por detrás a Metallo, pero este lo arrojo lejos.

-Hora de morir murciélago.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta recibió un potente rayo en el pecho que le quito la roca verde del pecho.

Goku recibió un puñetazo.

-Creíste que con eso me vencerías.

-No sabes que no está bien abusar de niños.

Metallo no reacciono a tiempo para recibir un golpe de parte de Superman que lo envió contra un poste de luz.

Goku miraba no entendía que pasaba de pronto el ki del hombre de traje azul y capa roja se volvió tan grande como el del Rey Demonio Piccolo, tal vez un poco más fuerte y notaba algo más el hombre estaba volando. La técnica de vuelo era difícil de controlar solo había visto a Piccolo y Tenshinhan hacerla.

Por alguna razón estaba emocionado seguro podría entrenar y pelear con sujetos fuertes en este mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku miraba impresionado la Tierra desde el satélite de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, un poco diferente a su tierra, Superman se había presentado adecuadamente John Stewart Green Lantern escucho que Goku ayudo en las batallas contra Metallo y Lady Shiva. Al parecer era el alumno de kamisama que el detective marciano les había comunicado que vendría.

El templo de kamisama era impresionante pero en cuestión tecnológica era superado por esta cosa.

"¿Por qué tienen satélite en el espacio?"

John hablo y explico.

"Es mas estratégico de lo que parece podemos monitorear las actividades delictivas desde aquí así como las amenazas desde lo profundo del espacio"

"¿Quieres decir que hay amenazas en otros planetas?"

"Claro que si por eso existen los Green lanterns Corps "

Goku asentía todavía tratando de procesar lo que pasaba.

Flash se movió rápido y se acercó a Goku, le estrecho la mano que Goku acepto.

"Te enseñare la cocina Goku"

Apokolips

Darkseid había matado a Luthor tras comprobar que le había mentido y ahora estaba teniendo una conversación con un ser inter dimensional.

"Conque Lord Hades, he dime porque vienes a mi morada"

"Si me liberas te daré la clave para la Ecuacion Anti Vida"

"Interesante propuesta, ¿qué quiere el señor del inframundo a cambio?"

En términos de poder ahora gracias al incremento de poder de Luthor, Darkseid y Lord Hades eran similares en fuerza. Así que Darkseid no se sentía intimidado. Además él había estudiado a los dioses terrestres, sabia de hades gracias a los mitos y leyendas.


End file.
